The Secret Child
by gee-xo
Summary: "I want to infiltrate Hogwarts."  A new reign of terror is about to sweep the new generation of Hogwarts. Can Rose, with the reluctant help of Scorpius, help stop before it ends badly? RWSM


_Do not trespass_, a rickety wooden sign read, guarding the secluded garden that was once trimmed neatly but had now deteriorated into a field of weeds. It was also guarding a stone mansion, entwined with sprawling poison ivy. The inhabitants of such a house were rarely seen, but when they were, it was usually a young girl, with unruly black curls and hollow eyes. Behind the stone manor, lay many secrets. Including a run-down hut, which was home something so vicious and dangerous, the very thought of it could keep anyone out.

* * *

><p><em>Yes,<em> thought Rose, eyes gleaming with joy, entering the Great Hall with a certain confidence. This confidence could only link to one thing: being Head Girl. Her spirits were only dampened by Scorpius Malfoy, who also seemed to have gotten Head Boy. _Whatever,_ she thought, observing the meek first years approaching the hat that would determine the rest of their lives. Professor Longbottom, or Uncle Neville she fondly referred to him as, ushered the terrified first years up the stairs and onto the wooden stool. Rose could remember her first day at Hogwarts, mystified by the grandeur of the castle, even after the Second Wizarding War, where it had still retained its greatness, despite being almost destroyed.

"_Al, I'm scared," Rose whimpered, gripping her cousin's hand, almost squeezing it too hard._

"_Don't worry Rosie! I'm sure we'll make it into Gryffindor!" Al promised, trying to pry his hand from her death grip._

"_Albus Potter," Professor Longbottom read out, before giving him a wink._

_Whispers that lingered before were cut into a deafening silence as Albus Potter approached the wooden stool. The hat almost covered his small head, before exclaiming, "SLYTHERIN!" The silence ensued for another minute until Scorpius Malfoy stood up and began clapping for Al and the rest of their table followed suit, erupting in cheers. _

"_Well, that was unexpected," Albus chuckled, passing a near-green Rose Weasley._

_Professor Longbottom rattled off what seemed to be an excruciatingly long list until he reached "Rose Weasley". Every pair of eyes gazed curiously at the offspring of two-thirds of the Golden Trio and observed as the tattered hat was placed on her head. She held in her breath, listening to the Sorting Hat._

"_Lots of potential in each house, I see," the hat pondered. "Brains for Ravenclaw, heart for Gryffindor and ambition for Slytherin...I wonder..."_

Please, Gryffindor, _she chanted._

"_Well...it would have to be...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed, sending the Great Hall into an explosion of cheers._

"Let the feast begin!" Headmistress McGonagall exclaimed. With a click of her fingers, rows of mouth-watering goodies appeared in front of everyone.

"Oh Merlin, this is so good," Rose raved to her cousin, Dominique, furiously tackling the chicken drumstick with her teeth. She had developed her love of food, like her father. "I can't wait to see Will again...where is he?"

"Incoming..." Dominique muttered, eyeing a chuffed Malfoy and a Potter trailing behind.

"Weasley," Scorpius sneered with a curt nod. "Surprised you made it as Head Girl this year, usually they give it to all rounded students, not those who are stuck inside a book twenty four seven."

"Well I'm surprised they gave it to you as well, normally they give it to guys whose egos can fit through the door," Rose shot back, a glint of victory in her eye.

"I'm also shocked at the fact you still have a boyfriend, must have confounded him, didn't you?"

"Scorp..." Albus muttered, silencing his best friend.

"Dominique," Scorpius greeted, with a much more civil tone and eyes lingering for a second longer than usual.

"Go away, you sleazebag," Dominique retorted, before giving a quick smile at Al, who was tottering behind Scorpius.

"Can you guys just get along this once, please?" Al pleaded, before two pairs of eyes shot murderous glares at the messy-haired Potter.

"Why are you here, Malfoy? Came to gloat? Oh and, hey Al!"

"No, not particularly. I can do that every opportunity we get in our new common room. But Headmistress McGonagall wants to see us after the feast. Probably wants me to find a new Head Girl to replace you with," he snickered.

_Keep it cool, Rose,_ she chanted in her mind. "Okay. Could you leave me and Dom in peace now? Your presence is almost as infuriating as Azalea Parkinson's."

Al snickered, before gaining a glare from Scorpius. "Don't forget – First day back party in the Room of Requirement!" he persisted, before being dragged away by his best mate.

"Pathetic. Every time. He can't even come up with a half decent insult," Rose complained, stabbing her fork through a roasted potato.

"Yeah well, you guys have been going at it since the start of Hogwarts, so...I guess he ran out?" Dominique suggested, twirling her hair. "Well, I'm going to go get ready for the party...see you there," she winked, before striding out of the Great Hall, silvery-blond hair billowing and most males in the aisles gawking at her as she left.

"Hey there," a familiar voice greeted, it was comforting.

"Hey Will," Rose blushed, giving her boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oi, get a room, will ya?" jeered William Thomas' best friend, Devon Finnigan.

"Shut it, will you?" Will yelled back, turning his attention to Rose. "Congrats on Head Girl! You really did deserve it. I hope Malfoy isn't giving you too much trouble."

"Nothing I can't deal with. I missed you this summer," Rose admitted, cheeks turning the almost the same colour as her red curls.

"Sorry, Dad decided to travel for a bit, but, hey, we still have the party to catch up, yeah?"

"Yeah. I have to go see McGonagall soon."

"Why?"

"Who knows...probably to make you Head Boy instead of Malfoy?" she winked.

Will chuckled, before pulling Rose into a hug.

"Well, I have to go. See you soon." Rose gave him a swift peck on the cheek before dashing towards McGonagall's office.

* * *

><p>"I want to infiltrate Hogwarts."<p>

"But, mother, you cannot possibly-"

"I can. With your help," a voice croaked. It originated from a grand arm chair, which was flaked with dust and lost its grandeur. The chair belonged to a shackled hut, amongst other dark artefacts that were deemed "hazards to society". "I'm just finishing what my master set out to start."

"Okay mother."

* * *

><p>"You may be wondering why I requested to meet with the Heads tonight," Headmistress McGonagall began.<p>

Her office was unlike Dumbledore's: it lacked the curious silver instruments that dotted his desk, but were replaced with tidily stacked Transfiguration journals, certificates, awards, quills, parchment and other things. There was also a blank picture frame, but only McGonagall could see what the frame beheld.

"As you know, as the heads of Hogwarts, you two have been assigned a common room, which can be found on the seventh floor, third door from the staircase. The password can be changed with my permission and it is "incendio". You will each receive your own sleeping chambers, and protective spells have been placed to ensure either of you will not enter the other's room."

"Not that I would ever think about it," both of them breathed simultaneously.

"Your common room will facilitate both your needs, with a mini-library, study areas, private quidditch practise areas and so forth. Your duties as the heads of the school are to lead an impeccable example. Your rounds will start tomorrow night. You may now go to bed."

"Thank you Headmistress," Rose replied as she left, eager to head to the Room of Requirement.

She flew out of McGonagall's office and raced towards her new common room, Scorpius Malfoy trailing behind.

"Can't keep up there, Malfoy?" Rose snickered, coming face-to-face with the portrait outside her new common room.

Scorpius shot her a glare. "Incendio," he uttered. "Forgot the password already?"

Rose rolled her eyes and raced to her room, plucking a black, strapless ensemble from her trunk and heading towards the Room of Requirement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! I'm re-writing a fic I started...so...this is the revised version of Perilous I guess. The plot will slowly develop over time, so :D!. Reviews are much appreciated...so...you know ;) Drop one in?**


End file.
